As NFC technology continues to evolve, NFC enabled devices are increasingly being utilized to conduct a wide array of consumer transactions. For example, consumers may utilize modern NFC enabled devices to make purchases, conduct financial transactions, and redeem coupons, gift cards, and rebates. From the standpoint of consumers, merchants, and application developers, it is often advantageous to conduct such transactions on a secure basis.
One limitation on conducting secure transactions, however, is the relatively small size of NFC enabled devices' secure memory element. This size limitation arises from the relatively high cost of the secured element as compared to non-secure elements of NFC enabled devices and limits the number of applications that may be provisioned to the secured element. Moreover, each additional application that is provisioned to the secured element of an NFC enabled device increases access to the secured element and may correspondingly decrease the level of security provided by the secured element. In contrast, non-secure elements of modern NFC enabled devices are relatively cheap and are readily available for provisioning by content providers. Currently, however, there is not a mechanism for securely communicating a non-secure memory element payload.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods, systems, and computer readable media for secure NFC of a non-secure memory element payload.